Faith, Hope and Love
by momma2fan
Summary: They grew up together. Relationships and feelings change, separating them. When an accident happens, they band together leaning on their faith, hoping that love will pull them through. AH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**AN: I'm back! At long last here is my new story. I am trying to make this one a little bit different from what I usually write. I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24. Thanks, Sally!**

_**Prologue**_

The beeping noise was the only thing that indicated she was still alive. The doctors had done all that they could; the rest was up to Bella.

It had been a long day for her family and friends, all of whom had refused to go home. Now, all but one sat in the waiting area and prayed that their loved one would come back to them.

One, however, stayed by her side and held tightly to her hand, praying that he hadn't missed his chance. He would never forgive himself for not telling Bella how he felt before now, but he planned to cherish her forever once she came back to him.

"Bella, please, come back to me," Edward whispered as he lowered his head and placed a kiss to her hand. He then closed his eyes and thought back on all the times they had spent together and how much more there was left for them.


	2. Ch 1: They Met

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I am overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thanks for all of your kind words, I love reading all of them. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24. Sally, you're the best! Now lets start at the beginning...(they are all around 10 and 11 in this chapter)**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**They met…**_

Bella looked around the room and saw that everyone was already grouped together. She felt like an outcast. At ten, nobody wants to feel left out. She could feel the tears building in her eyes and looked up at her dad.

"Daddy, please. I don't know anyone."

Charlie looked down at his only daughter. Seeing the shine in her eyes made him feel guilty, but this was what they both needed. "Bells, you'll make friends. You've always been an outgoing girl. Just trust me, Honey. If you meet people here, then starting school tomorrow will be easier."

When his wife passed the year before, Charlie worried that he wouldn't be able to raise his daughter—not alone. Deciding that they needed a new start, he accepted a job as the Chief of Police for the small town of Forks, Washington. Bella was understandably upset, not wanting to leave her friends, but Charlie felt it was for the best.

They had made the move two weeks ago and Charlie thought that it was time to settle into the community. Their first destination, Calvary Chapel for Sunday morning service. Now, here they stood on the threshold of the Sunday school class for Bella's age group.

"You'll be fine." Giving her a little nudge, Charlie watched as Bella timidly walked in the door.

"Good morning! You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Mrs. Brandon. Welcome, have a seat."

Bella smiled, "Bella."

Mrs. Brandon cocked her head to the side, "I'm sorry?"

"It's Bella."

"Well, come join us, Bella." She looked around the room and her eyes settled on her daughter. "Alice? Could you come here please?"

Bella watched as a young girl with long black hair and ice blue eyes bounced over. "Yes, Mommy?"

"Sweetheart, this is Bella, she's new here. Would you take her over and introduce her to your friends?"

"Sure." Turning to face the new girl, she stuck her hand out. "I'm Alice."

"Hi." Bella smiled shyly and shook the girl's hand.

Alice didn't let go of Bella's hand and drug her over to meet her best friends. She knew that the new girl was going to fit in well with them.

"Guys!" Alice asked for their attention. Once their eyes were on her, she continued. "This is Bella. She's new here and is our new best friend. Bella, this is Edward and Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale."

A bronze haired boy and another boy with dark curly hair were the Cullens, Jasper had wispy blonde hair, while Rosalie had flaxen hair and aqua eyes.

"Hi, Bella!" They all said in unison. It was enough to make Bella jump. Once she was calmed down, she sat and Mrs. Brandon began their bible lesson.

"Okay, children. Let's begin," Mrs. Brandon started. "I want to ask all of you a question and then we can discuss it."

Charlie walked in the house behind his daughter. He watched her and noticed that her shoulders weren't as hunched over as they had been when they left the house that morning.

"Did you enjoy church this morning, Sweetie?"

Bella turned at the bottom of the stairs, "It was nice, Dad. I met a few of the kids."

Before Charlie could respond, she bounded up the stairs and to her room. Once her door was shut, she fell on her bed and let the tears fall. She missed her mom and she was mad at her dad for moving them away from home. He had told her that this was their new home.

She thought about the five people that she had met that morning and smiled easily. Alice had said that they would all be best friends forever. Bella had never had a best friend before. Sure she had had friends at her old school, but no one that she wanted to tell _all_ of her secrets to. She only hoped that her first days at Forks Elementary were happy ones.

**AN: Next update...next Friday! See you then!**


	3. Ch 2: They Grew up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...:(**

**AN: Thanks for all the kind words. In this chapter we have aged 7 years and are seniors in HS. Lets see what's going on. As always, thanks to my beta, toocute24. **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**They grew up…**_

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!"

Bella spun around and watched as Jasper sprinted over to her. She stopped walking and waited, wondering what he was going to tell her now.

"What, Jaz?"

Jasper flung his hands in the air. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella relaxed her posture. She wasn't so much mad as she was hurt. "Look, Jaz, we've been friends since we were ten. When you asked me on our first date, you _knew_ that I was afraid it would ruin our friendship. You swore to me that it wouldn't and I believed you. Now, I find out that you are sneaking around with Alice!"

"Bella, it's not…"

"Don't tell me it's not like that, Jasper!" Bella tried to reign in her temper. "If you wanted to be with her, you could have just told me. I would have backed off. Instead, I feel humiliated."

"We never meant for that to happen, Bells." Jasper looked down at the floor of the hallway. He hated hurting Bella, but his heart belonged to Alice. He finally looked back up at her. "What do you want me to do?"

Bella sighed, "I need some time. I know that you didn't love me as anything other than a good buddy, and you know that I felt the same, but this…" she looked down and fought the tears that threatened. "It still hurts. I just need you to give me some time."

Jasper nodded, "What about Alice?"

Bella's eyes clouded. "Tell her to stay the hell away from me."

Having said that, Bella turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway toward her locker. Jasper felt like an ass. He had never meant to fall for Alice, but being with Bella wasn't like a relationship. It was just like their friendship, except he got to hold her hand and go places just the two of them. With Alice, it was passionate and nothing that he had ever experienced before. With a sigh, he walked toward the cafeteria where the rest of their friends were.

Rose saw Jasper walk in without Bella and wondered what the hell had happened. "Where's B?"

"Umm…we're…uh."

Edward piped in, deciding to reveal what he had figured out. "Did she find out about you and Alice?"

Alice squeaked beside him and looked at Jasper. He was staring at Edward in shock.

"Oh, come on. You two aren't exactly discrete. Is she pissed?" Edward wanted to know.

Jasper shook his head. "Not really. She said that she is humiliated. She said that if I had just told her that I wanted to be with Alice that she would have backed off. Man, I really fucked up."

Alice sniffled from beside him. "Jasper? What did she say about me?"

Jasper looked at her with a sad expression. "She said for you to stay away from her."

Emmett banged his fist on the table. "Fucking fantastic! We're supposed to be camping this weekend. I'll bet that she won't go now."

Rosalie looked at Emmett in shock. "Would you?"

Emmett looked at her and shrugged. "I guess not, but man, this is gonna make Senior year awkward."

Edward looked around the table at his friends. He had grown up with these people. When Bella had joined them seven years ago, it was like they were complete. Now there was a rift because Jasper couldn't decide who he wanted to be with.

Pushing back his chair, he decided to go ahead and go to class. He just hoped that Bella was there.

**~~FHL~~**

Bella sat at the table in biology, swinging her legs on and off the stool. After she had seen Alice and Jasper kissing in the hallway, she lost her appetite and skipped lunch. After her confrontation with Jasper, she decided to hide out in her next class. She still had ten minutes before the bell rang, so she was surprised when the door opened and closed with a soft click.

"How're you doing, Bells?"

She looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders. She went back to swinging her legs and didn't say anything. Edward sat beside her and waited. He knew that she would talk eventually.

Finally, Bella sighed. "I'm not mad at them. Well, I am, but not like I should be. I feel more betrayed than anything else. If either of them had just talked to me, I would have backed away. But they didn't, Edward. I thought that they were my friends."

"They _are_ your friends, Bells. They made a mistake. Alice feels terrible and was crying when I left them. Jasper feels guilty."

"Alice should feel terrible and he should feel guilty. I didn't do this, they did."

Edward nodded, "I know, but are you really so mad that you want it to ruin seven years?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I just need some time away from them."

"What about the camping trip?"

"I don't know. It's only Monday. We'll see what happens by Friday, okay?"

Edward nodded, "Whatever you need, Bella."

**AN: Hmm...I think Bella is justified, don't you? See you next week.**


	4. Ch 3: Camping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...:(**

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is late. RL was busy. Let's find out what happens with the gang after J/A betrayal. See you at the bottom. As always thanks to my beta, toocute24.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Bella decided to go on the camping trip, but stayed by herself most of the time. She chose instead to hang out on the dock and read. She didn't want to disappoint her friends and it wasn't as though she was jealous; she just didn't want to watch everyone be…couply.

It was on the last day that they were there when Alice finally approached Bella. She was willing to do whatever it took to rebuild their friendship, even if that meant that she had to give up Jasper.

"Bella?" she approached quietly.

Bella looked up and sighed. "Hi."

"Can we talk?"

Bella nodded and put her book away. She had wondered if either of them were going to try and talk to her. She should have known that Alice would be first.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, Alice. At least I _hope_ you wouldn't do that intentionally. You can't help who you fall in love with. I know that. The simple fact is, Alice, that you knew that Jaz and I were dating, but you made a move anyway." Bella kept going when Alice would have interrupted. "And don't tell me that it wasn't you who made the first move. I know from experience that he likes to take it slow. So you see, you doing that showed me that you have very little respect for me or our friendship."

Alice whimpered, fearing that Bella was going to tell her to go away. "Bella, please. What can I do?"

Bella chuckled. "You know if I was a royal bitch, I would tell you to stay away from him. Good thing for you, I'm not. What you need to do is back off and give me some time. I'm not jealous or even mad that you are with him. I'm disappointed in you," she stood up and brushed off her jeans. "That's the worst part. I never thought that one of my best friends would do that to me."

Not giving Alice any time to comment, Bella strode up the dock and into the cabin. She went to her room and packed up her bag. After a quick sweep to make sure that she had everything, Bella walked out to her truck and jumped in the cab.

"Bella, wait!" Edward ran up to her truck and stopped her.

"What, Edward?"

"Were you even gonna say goodbye?"

Bella looked at Edward and sighed. "I'll see you on Tuesday at school."

"Okay, Bells."

He stood back and watched her drive away, wondering if things would ever be the same again.

**~~FHL~~**

Over the next month, Bella slowly began speaking to Alice again. Finally, on the night of the homecoming dance, she forgave her completely. She had decided that if she wasn't heartbroken in the first place, then their friendship didn't need to be either.

Rose and Alice were playing Bella Barbie as the three of them got ready for the dance. As a group, the six of them had decided that they wouldn't let any outside people invade them, including dates. That stuck Bella and Edward as each other's dates for the evening.

"Bella, Edward is gonna flip when he sees you." Alice bounced like Tigger.

"Ali, Edward and I are just friends," Bella reminded her.

Rose piped up with a laugh, "Yeah, and I am the queen of England."

Bella blushed but remained silent. Once they were ready, the three girls headed down the steps and to their dates.

Edward was not prepared for his reaction to seeing Bella in her dress. He had never liked the color blue until Bella walked down the stairs. The dress was a strapless thing that went to her knees in a choppy, flowy mess. She looked amazing. It was the first time he saw her as anything other than a friend and that scared him. He had seen what happened with Jasper. He didn't want to end up the same way, so he sucked down his attraction and decided to be her friend, even if it killed him.

**AN: Give me your opinions...did she forgive them too quickly? How long will Edward be able to hold back his feelings? Until next time...**


	5. Ch 4: College Bound

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN: A lot of you think that she forgave them too quickly, maybe so, but things are never as they seem. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24. Sally, I'm glad that you make time for me in your busy schedule...Love ya, girl!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**College bound…**_

Charlie sat in the chairs at Forks High School's graduation ceremony. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was graduating and soon would be leaving him to go to college across the country. He wondered if she had told her friends her decision yet.

"This is so exciting." Esme Cullen vibrated next to him. "I can't believe that they're all grown up."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at his wife and handed her his handkerchief. "Esme, we still have them for another two months."

"I know, but Edward is going so far away," Esme cried.

Charlie turned his head and smiled at the pair. "Where is he going?"

Carlisle smiled at Charlie. "He's going to Columbia."

Charlie nodded. "Wow. You must be thrilled."

"Yeah. He decided that he wants to go to Med school so…" Esme sniffed. She dabbed at her eyes and then looked at Charlie. "Is Bella going to U-Dub with the others?"

Charlie looked down at his shoes. "No, she finally decided that she wants to be a nurse, so she accepted a scholarship to Northwestern State in Louisiana."

"Wow, she's going far away. Is she aware that there is an excellent program for that at U-Dub?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, but I think that she wants to learn how to stand on her own two feet. The six of them have been inseparable since they were ten. I think it's a good idea."

The Cullens nodded as the ceremony started, both quietly thinking how hard it was going to be for the children to separate.

**~~FHL~~**

Bella watched in admiration as Edward delivered his speech as valedictorian. She was probably going to miss him the most. Over the last year it had been the two of them, while the others coupled up. She wasn't sure when her feelings for him became more, but after what happened with Jasper, she wasn't willing to jeopardize another friendship. Even though it was a tough decision, she had chosen to go far away for school instead of following everyone else to U-Dub. She just hoped that they all took the news well.

"…so today we end one journey and start a new one. What the future holds we don't yet know, but it will be quite the ride finding out. Congratulations, Graduates." Edward finished his speech. His eyes swept the crowd and landed on Bella. He hadn't told her yet that he wasn't going to U-Dub, he just hoped that she took the news okay.

Alice was vibrating with excitement as she waited to cross the stage and receive her diploma. She just knew that after today, the six of them would be off on new adventures…together.

Jasper watched as all of his friends got their slip of paper that stated they were adults. He wondered how a small piece of paper could determine that. When his name was called, he crossed the stage, shook Principal Green's hand, and then walked away, ready to start a new chapter in his life.

After the ceremony and a celebratory dinner with their parents, the six of them drove down to First Beach. Once Emmett had the bonfire started, they sat in their small circle and reminisced about the days behind them and planned for the days ahead.

Bella decided that while they were planning, it was time to reveal her secret. "Um, guys, I have something to tell you."

"What, Bells?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arm around Rose.

"I'm not going to U-Dub with you guys," Bella said quietly.

Alice laughed. "Of course you are, Bella. We've been planning it for a year."

Bella shook her head. "No, Alice. I'm heading to Northwestern State in Louisiana. My plane leaves August first."

"But…but…why? Don't you want to be with us for college?" Alice asked, still surprised.

"Oh, Alice, it's not that. I want to do something on my own. Make new friends, have different experiences. I can't do that if we're all together," Bella tried to explain.

"Bella, why Louisiana?"

Bella looked down and scuffed her shoe in the sand. "I need some distance, Rose."

Bella looked up at her friend, meeting her eyes. After a moment, Rose nodded in understanding. She was one of the only ones who knew how strained things had been between Bella, Alice, and Jasper. Bella put on a good front, but Rose knew that she had never fully forgiven Alice for making a move on Jaz while they had been dating.

"What are you going to study, Bells."

Bella looked at Edward. "Same thing I would have done at U-Dub—nursing."

Edward nodded and looked down. He was losing her and she wasn't even his. He decided then that is was time to make his own announcement.

"Uh, I'm not going to U-Dub, either."

"Edward!" Alice screeched.

"Alice, I was accepted to Columbia. I would be a fool not to go."

"Why does everyone want to leave?" Alice grumbled.

For once, Emmett was the voice of reason. "Look, Alice, sometimes we need to do things on our own before we come back to the life we know we're supposed to have. Maybe that's what they're doing. It's not like we won't see them. There will be holidays and summer. We're not…breaking up, for lack of a better term, just having a trial separation."

"Yeah, Alice. Besides, there is email and skype and we can call all the time. You're all still my best friends and I love you," Bella said.

They spent another hour on the beach before leaving for their own homes. Bella had just gotten settled in her bed when her phone chimed with a new text.

_I'm gonna miss you. ~E_

_I'll miss you, too. We can still talk. ~B_

_I'm holding you to that. ~E_

_Goodnight. ~B_

_Night. ~E_

**AN: Sorry for the short length, but I think that Bella leaving is enough. They are separating and things are going to change. Hope you are all still with me.**


	6. Ch 5: Separate Lives

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

AN: Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all have a great day. Enjoy the chapter. See you at the bottom.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Separate lives…**_

It took four months until Bella was so busy with classes and the friends she had made that the everyday calls dwindled to almost once a week. She wasn't the only one. Edward was focused and was studying hard so that he could get the placement that he wanted when it came time for his residency. He had also met someone that helped to take his mind off Bella, although she was never out of his heart.

He had met Heidi in his chem lab, and they had agreed to be partners. Lunches became dinners, which became sleepovers disguised as study sessions. He wasn't a virgin, but his first time had been rushed in the back seat of a car with a senior his sophomore year. With Heidi there was no heat, but it was gratifying none the less.

Bella had met and begun dating Liam. He treated her great and helped keep her mind off of missing her friends and Edward. On their three month anniversary, Bella had finally caved and slept with him. She had told herself she was saving it for marriage or for Edward, but she decided that that part of her life was over and it was time to move on.

It was two weeks before Thanksgiving when she got the email.

_Bella, _

_I haven't talked to you for two months, so I wanted to warn you—I'm bringing my girlfriend home with me for the holiday. Her name is Heidi and she is a med student like me. I think you'll like her. Can't wait to see you._

_Edward_

"What are you looking at, Sweetheart?" Liam asked from behind her.

"An email from my friend, Edward. He was letting me know that he was bringing his girlfriend home."

Liam nodded. "Have you told anyone that I'm coming with you?"

"Yeah, everyone knows." Bella smiled.

"Everyone except Edward, right?"

Bella spun in her chair to face him. "I haven't talked to him in two months, Li. No, he doesn't know."

"Tell him, Babe."

Bella turned back to her computer and composed a quick email in response.

_Edward,_

_Thanks for the heads up. I guess I should warn you that my boyfriend is coming with me. His name is Liam and he is looking forward to meeting all of you. Can't wait to see you, too. I've missed you. _

_Bella_

"Good, now he'll know that you're taken."

Bella turned from her computer, stood up, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have nothing to worry about. It was never like that with Edward and me."

"Whatever you say."

**~~FHL~~**

Bella walked through the crowded terminal filled with travel weary passengers, Liam hot on her heels. She hopped up onto a chair and scanned the sea of faces looking for her father, but she couldn't see him.

"Can't see him?"

"Nope. Let's just get our bags and then we can walk outside."

Once they had procured their belongings, they headed toward the front entrance. They were just about there when Bella heard someone yell her name. She looked up and saw Alice and Jasper heading straight for her.

Bella dropped her bag and ran to her friends. Jasper picked her up and spun her around, while Alice hopped up and down beside him. As soon as Jasper put her down, Alice grabbed her in a surprisingly strong hug for someone her size.

"I've missed you, Bells."

"I've missed you, too." Bella pulled away and turned to Liam, ushering him forward. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Liam. Liam, this is Alice and Jasper."

Liam held his hand out to Jasper, not surprised when it took him a minute to take his. "Nice to meet you."

Jasper was polite, but standoffish. Bella couldn't understand what her friends problems were, but she didn't want to spend her vacation fighting with them.

Alice looked down at their luggage. "Is this everything?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The foursome walked out to Jasper's waiting SUV and climbed in once everything was loaded. The drive to Forks was filled with uncomfortable silence. Alice and Jasper would periodically glance at one another, Alice wondering how Edward would react to Bella's boyfriend and Bella to his girlfriend. Jasper couldn't wait for the trip to be over so that he could get back to school…back to where things made sense.

After they were dropped off and Liam had met Bella's father and survived that interrogation, Bella got her list together and they headed down to the store.

"Bella, how many people do you cook for on Thanksgiving?" Liam asked as he pushed the cart that was filling quickly.

"Um…generally about five, you make it six this year," Bella said as she perused the shelves looking for what she needed.

Liam only nodded, choosing not to distract her with needless conversation. They were just about through the store when he heard someone yell Bella's name. He watched as she spun around and then ran into the arms of a bronze haired man.

Edward picked Bella up and crushed her to him. "I missed you, Bells."

Bella turned her head into his neck and breathed him in. "I missed you, too."

The clearing of a throat behind her pulled them from the embrace. Edward turned and saw Heidi tapping her foot, while Bella turned and saw Liam with his arms crossed.

"Eddie?"

Bella turned back to her friend and raised her eyebrow; Edward just rolled his eyes. "Bella, this is Heidi."

"His girlfriend," the tall brunette women said as she stepped forward and placed her arm through Edward's in a possessive manner.

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled, turning and ushering Liam to her. "This is my boyfriend…"

"Liam," he said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

Bella was suddenly annoyed. She didn't appreciate the possessive nature of Liam's hold and immediately pulled out of it.

"Edward, we'll see you this evening. I have to get the groceries back to Charlie's."

Edward nodded in understanding. "Okay, Bells."

Bella grabbed her cart and headed for the check out. She was silent all the way back to her father's; she wanted privacy for what she was about to say.

**AN: Uh-oh, I think Bella is pissed, don't you? Until next time, leave me your thoughts.**


	7. Ch 6: Single Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: I seemed to have lost some readers. Some were angry about the mention of them sleeping with others, especially Edward. Some said that Bella had no right to be pissed...to them I say that you need to reread the previous chapter...Bella was NOT angry with Edward. Still others think that this story is great and can't wait to read more. To those of you still here...thanks!**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Single again…**_

Bella slammed into the house and put the groceries in the kitchen. She was slamming cabinets and throwing things in the refrigerator when Liam walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"What the fuck was that?"

Liam looked confused. "What was what?"

Bella slammed the cabinet door closed and rounded on him. "That display in the store, Liam? What the fuck was with the possessiveness?"

He shrugged. "I was just letting him know who you belong to."

Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Who I _belong_ to!? I didn't realize that I was a possession! What the hell, Liam? Edward is one of my best friends and has been since I was ten. He was here long before you were and will be, I'm sure, long after you are gone."

"I don't like it, Bella," Liam said calmly.

"I don't care. I'm not kicking him out of my life for you, Liam."

Liam stood up and started out of the kitchen. "Then I don't think I need to be here. I'm not going to play second fiddle to someone that _obviously_ feels more for you than friendship." He turned back to look at her. "I'll stay at a hotel in PA and try to get the first flight out. Have a happy holiday, Bella, and good luck."

Bella stood and stared after his retreating form. She was stunned. She wanted to follow him and ask him not to do this, but she couldn't. She didn't love him, and she wasn't about to choose him over one of her best friends. She had no idea that at that moment, Edward was having a similar conversation with Heidi.

"I don't want you around her, Eddie!" Heidi screeched.

Edward winced at the decibel. "Too bad, Dee. Bella is my friend and I'm not going to allow you to tell me that I can't see her."

"But, Eddie!"

Edward groaned and walked down the stairs, knowing that she would follow. "But nothing, Heidi. You will just have to get used to her."

He walked into the kitchen and found his mom, Alice, and Rose sitting at the table. He smiled as he walked to the fridge.

"Eddie! We are not done!" Heidi followed him, oblivious to their audience. "You are going to stay away from her!"

Edward sighed. "No, Heidi, I'm not. Now stop the damned screeching—you're giving me a headache."

"It's either her or me, Eddie. So what's it gonna be?" Heidi put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

The three women were sitting at the table, trying to hide their snickers behind their hands. All three of them knew that the annoying girl would soon be on her way to the airport.

"Fine," Edward started. Heidi grinned like she had won something. "Go get your bag, I'll take you to the airport."

"WHAT!?" she squealed.

"You heard me. Get your stuff, we're through."

Heidi screamed and ran from the room. Edward looked at his mom and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Don't you dare apologize for her, Edward. I'm proud of you. Bella will be here long after her, just like she always has been." Esme stood and kissed her son's cheek. "Now, can you _please_ get that annoying girl out of my house?"

Edward laughed and nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Just as he was pulling on his coat, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Liam is leaving. He told me to stay away from you. ~B_

_I'm taking Heidi to airport. She said the same. ~E_

_Pick me up on your way home? ~B_

_You got it. I'll call you. ~E_

He put his phone away and went out to his car to wait for Heidi. She finally came slamming out of the house, lugging her suitcases behind her. Edward knew that he should have offered to help her, but he was too pissed to care.

The drive to Port Angeles was tense to say the least. Neither Heidi nor Edward spoke. Every once in a while she would huff and turn like she wanted to say something, but changed her mind. Edward had only one thought as he drove, and he decided that since she couldn't run, he would speak now.

"Heidi, we still have a few labs left. I really hope that you don't want to sabotage me just because you are angry."

"I'll be hurting my own grade if I do that, Edward. You have nothing to worry about. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I am gonna do anything. I'm not that vindictive. I would appreciate it if you would return my things when you get back to the dorms."

"No problem." The rest of the ride was silent.

Heidi refused Edward's offer to help her get a flight, so he headed back to Forks. He was about fifteen minutes away when he called Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Okay, I'll be outside."

Edward pulled up to her house and found Bella waiting as promised. She hopped into his car and they drove to the Cullens'.

"So what happened?"

Bella sighed. "I was pissed when we left the store. I couldn't figure out why he would act like that, so I called him on it." She continued to explain what had happened. When she was done, Edward was nodding beside her.

"Yeah, Heidi was pretty much the same."

"I'm done with it, Edward. I miss you guys and I'm lonely. I think when I come home for the summer, I'm going to transfer to U-Dub. I thought that I wanted to be away from all of you, but that's not the case. It took me leaving to find out that there are no friends like all of you."

Edward wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Alice and Rose were going to be thrilled. He just wished that he could do the same, but you don't leave Columbia.

"I envy you, Bells. I wish I could do that."

Bella nodded, wishing that he could, too.

**AN: So Bella wants to come home. Poor Edward. Leave me your thoughts.**


	8. Ch 7: Time Rolls On

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: Thanks to all those that reviewed. We'll be at the prologue soon. Hope you are all still with me. Thanks to my beta, toocute24.**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Time rolls on…**_

Bella did indeed transfer to U-Dub the following year, and ended up graduating with her BA of Science in Nursing. She was among the top in her class. Edward continued at Columbia and emailed Bella daily, just to say hi. He missed them all more than he could say, and was looking forward to starting his residency. He hadn't told them yet, but he had been accepted into the residency program at Seattle Children's hospital, since his focus was going to be in pediatrics.

After passing her boards, Bella accepted a job at Forks Hospital. She loved it. Alice had graduated with her degree in business and had opened a boutique in PA. Jasper was almost done with his masters in history. He was hoping to get a teaching position somewhere. Rosalie got her degree in mechanics and opened up an auto-body shop in Forks, while Emmett took over for Coach Clapp when he retired.

Bella stayed with Charlie while she looked for an apartment, however she felt like a third wheel in her own home since Charlie had been dating Sue Clearwater. She was thrilled the day that she loaded up her last box and moved into her first place by herself.

She had just broken down the last piece of cardboard and had placed it by the door when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Edward's smooth voice greeted her.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I am so tired, Bells. I knew what I was signing up for when I chose medicine, but I feel like I am never gonna be a doctor."

Bella sank down on her couch. "You will. Maybe you just need a break. When's your next day off?"

Edward sighed. "I just came off of a thirty-six hour rotation. I don't go back until Monday."

She looked at the clock, it was only six. "Edward, why don't you drive down here? You can stay here—no one will bother you. I'm off all weekend. We can just vedge. I'll even cook for you."

Edward was so tempted, but he didn't know if he would make it there without getting into an accident and he told Bella as much.

"Okay, so I'll come there," she offered.

"I can't ask you to do that. You just moved into your apartment."

"You aren't asking me, Edward. I offered. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'll be okay. I'm just gonna sack out for a while. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Edward knew that if he went to her now, that he would tell her how he felt. He had no filter when he was tired.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night, Edward."

"Night, Bells."

Bella hung up with a sigh. He needed her and wouldn't admit it. She thought about just driving up there and surprising him, but didn't want to piss him off. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't care. She finally decided to go anyway and got up to pack a bag. When she was done, she called Rose to let her know where she was going to be.

"Hey," she said once Rose answered the phone.

"What's up, Bells?"

"Listen, I'm driving up to Seattle. Edward called and sounds exhausted. I'm gonna go make sure he gets some rest and decent food, okay?"

"Sure. Just be careful."

"I will."

She hung up and ran out to her jeep. It had started raining, and she knew that could make for treacherous roads. She had been on the road for about an hour when it happened. A truck crossed over into her lane, causing Bella to jerk her car to miss him. Her tires tried to gain traction on the slick pavement, but she hydroplaned out of control and went over the embankment. When the car came to a stop, it was on its top and Bella was unconscious.

**AN: Uh-oh...**


	9. Ch 8: Accident

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**AN: The weather here is turning to shit, so for those of you in the path of Titan, I hope you have the power to read this. Thanks to my beta, toocute24.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Accident…**_

The emergency vehicle pulled into Forks Memorial an hour after Bella's accident. She still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Female, early twenties, MVA. BP 90/60, breathing shallow. Has not regained consciousness," the paramedics told the doctor that greeted them at the ER doors.

Carlisle looked down and saw Bella, and his heart stuttered in his chest. He immediately began to pray. As he followed the EMTs to the trauma room, he yelled for the desk nurse to call his wife and get her down to the hospital.

He walked around the gurney and grabbed the white sheets. "On my count. One…two…three." They lifted Bella over onto the exam table and he immediately began assessing her injuries. He could tell that she had a broken arm, but he needed an x-ray to find out how severe. She was bleeding profusely from her head, and that was a cause for alarm.

"I want a CBC and a head CT. Call X-ray and get them down here. I want films on her arm," he ordered as he opened Bella's eyes and shone his light in them. "Pupils are equal and reactive."

Carlisle worked tirelessly until he had stabilized her, but there wasn't anything more he could do until the CT was back. He suspected a concussion, but wasn't sure of any other head trauma. When Bella was taken up to have the CT done, Carlisle went out to find Esme consoling a hysterical Charlie.

"Carlisle?"

"She stable for now, Charlie. She has a broken arm and a possible concussion. I just sent her for a CT. We should know something soon."

Charlie nodded. "Where was she going?"

Rose came running in with Emmett behind her. "She was going to see Edward," she said breathlessly.

"Why?" Charlie wanted to know.

Emmett answered for her. "He called her tonight and I guess he was exhausted. Bella was worried about him."

Carlisle nodded. First year residents were constantly getting burned out. This was when they lost a lot of potential doctors. "Did he know she was on her way up there?"

Emmett shook his head. He was about to suggest they call him when Alice and Jasper ran in.

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She's still unconscious," Carlisle said before he was paged. He went to the desk and picked up the phone. He listened for a minute before he immediately barked out orders. "Page the neurologist on call and prep her for emergency surgery. We need to stop that bleed."

"Oh, God!" Rose cried and clung to Emmett.

Carlisle started backing away. "I'll update you as soon as I can."

The six of them all settled into the waiting area. When the silence became too much, Alice spoke. "Has anyone called Edward?"

**~~FHL~~**

He had been lying in bed for the last two hours. Sleep had eluded him. He didn't know why, but he felt like something was wrong. He finally got up and jumped in the shower. He was going to go to the coffee shop around the corner and get a nice cup of coffee. Perhaps then he would take Bella's advice and head to Forks for the weekend.

After showering and throwing on some jeans and a T-shirt, he went ahead and packed a bag and decided to hit the drive-thru. He would just surprise Bella.

He had been on the road for about half an hour when his cell rang.

"Hey, Alice." He heard sniffling and then some shuffling. "Alice?"

"Hey, Edward, it's Jasper. I think you need to come to Forks."

"I'm on my way there. What's wrong, Jaz?"

"It's Bella, Edward. She was in a car accident."

Edward felt his heart fall into his stomach. He didn't even notice when he pressed harder on the accelerator, anxious to get there as soon as possible.

"How bad?"

"We don't know yet. Just get here."

"I'm coming."

**AN: *runs for cover* Still with me? Remember, this story is not labeled a tragedy. That's all I am saying! **


	10. Ch 9: Stay With Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**AN: I'm not usually one for dedications, but today I am. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Bee1982. Bee, you may not be writing fanfic anymore, but we will never forget you! Love you, hun! Also, I am by NO means a medical professional so please bear with me if I made any mistakes. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Stay with me…**_

Edward barely got his car in park before he was sprinting in the doors of the hospital. He found Jasper waiting for him at the nurses' station.

"Jaz! Where is she?"

"She's in surgery. Come on, the family is upstairs."

Jasper and Edward hurried to the elevator bank and waited. Edward was just about to take the stairs when the doors finally opened. The two men boarded and then waited as the elevator rose the four floors to the surgical area. When the doors finally opened, they stepped off and went to join the others.

"Any news?" Edward demanded when he saw his father.

Carlisle shook his head. "Alistair is performing the surgery. He wouldn't let me stay."

Edward nodded; Carlisle was too close to the case and Dr. George was nothing if not professional. "What was the prognosis?"

Carlisle couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. Edward had put on his doctor cap and wanted information before he became the distraught friend.

"When her car flipped, her head hit the driver side window. She was jostled, but there were no obvious signs of head trauma. Her pupils were equal and reactive. However, the CT showed a small bleed on the right side of her cranium and her brain was swelling. Alistair wanted to go in and drain the bleed and then get her stabilized. He's going to leave her under in hopes that the intracranial pressure will lessen."

Just as he finished his speech, Dr. Alistair George walked into the waiting room. "Charlie?"

Charlie stood up and Carlisle stood by him. "Is Bella…?"

"She made it through surgery. I have every confidence that she will make a full recovery. I'm going to keep her sedated for the next couple of days, and then I'll slowly wean her off the medication. Right now, I've done all I can. The rest is up to her."

Charlie nodded and licked his lips. "Can I see my daughter?"

Alistair placed a hand on the chief's shoulder. "As soon as she comes up from recovery, I'll send a nurse to get you. You can visit two at a time."

Charlie nodded and sank back into his chair. Carlisle looked at his colleague and friend. "Thank you, Alistair."

The doctor nodded and then left them, returning to his patient.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Edward finally stood up. "I'm going to the chapel." He didn't say anything else, and he didn't expect anyone to follow him.

Edward sat down in the empty room and stared at the floor. He would never admit it to anyone else, but when Jasper had called him, he thought that he had lost his chance. Now knowing that Bella was in a coma, he let his tears flow. When he couldn't take the silence any longer, he lifted his head toward the heavens and spoke to God.

"Dear Lord, please help Bella to be okay. I know I screwed up a lot in the past by not telling her how I felt, but I promise if you give her back to me, I'll do everything I can to take care of her like she deserves. She's everything to me, and without her, I'm lost. Please send her back to me. I need her more than the air I breathe. Amen"

"How do you feel?"

Edward turned toward the voice behind him and saw Charlie standing in the doorway. "I love her, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and walked to where he was sitting, lowering himself to the bench. "I know you do. I just wondered if you could admit it to me. I've known since you were in high school."

Edward looked at him sheepishly. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Charlie sighed. "After the Jasper and Alice debacle, Bella closed herself off to anything other than friendship for anyone. She doesn't think that I noticed, but she doesn't lie very well. At least, not to me."

Edward nodded. "She put on a good front for all of us, but Rose and I knew that she never fully forgave either of them."

"She hadn't, until they graduated from college," Charlie told him. "With Alice living in P.A., she was able to see that those two are perfect for each other. She decided to let the past be and move on."

The two men sat in silence for a while, both praying quietly for Bella.

"She was so happy when she found out you were moving back, Edward. I think that she cares more for you then she'll admit. She was on her way to see you when she was in the accident."

"What?" Edward turned to him in shock.

Charlie nodded. "You didn't know?"

Edward shook his head.

"She could hear how exhausted you were and wanted to take care of you."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it possible that Bella cared about him the way that he did her?

**AN: What do you think? Is Charlie right? Leave me your thoughts.**


	11. Ch 10: Need you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I suck at responding to them, but I do read them all. Thanks to my beta, toocute24.**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Need you…**_

Edward and Charlie left the chapel and joined the others in the waiting room just as a nurse walked in. She looked at Charlie with a soft smile. "Mr. Swan, your daughter is out of recovery and in her room. I can take you and one other to see her."

"Edward, you go," Esme whispered.

He nodded and followed Charlie and the nurse down a white, sterile hallway. When they reached the room, the nurse turned to the two of them. "She looks a lot worse than she is. There will be a lot of tubes and there is a drain in her head where the doctor did the surgery. You can touch her hands, but try not to disturb any of the equipment."

They thanked her and then walked in the room. Charlie gasped at the sight of his baby girl lying so helplessly in that bed. He rushed forward and gently picked her hand up in his, careful of the brace. The doctors were going to have to put a cast on, but wanted to wait.

"Talk to her, Charlie." Edward stepped forward. "They say that coma patients can hear us. Let her hear your voice."

The older man nodded and sank into the chair by his daughter's bed. "I love you, Bells. You need to get well and come back to us, you hear? I need my baby girl around. I need grandbabies."

Edward sucked in a breath and then walked closer. He slowly lowered himself into the chair on the opposite side of her bed and carefully picked up her hand, trying not to disturb the IV that was in the top. The words that Edward wanted to say were suddenly gone as he looked at the broken woman before him. Instead, tears leaked from his eyes and down his cheeks as he lowered his head to her hand.

Charlie watched as the young man before him cried quietly and was unsure how to comfort him. There was only one thing that came to mind—one thing that he could do to make this easier on Edward. He got up, walked out of the room, and to the nurses' station. Once he had the two gossiping women's attention, he requested to speak to the head nurse and Dr. George.

**~~FHL~~**

Hours passed, but Edward was unaware of the time. He didn't even notice that Charlie was gone, and he never saw the nurse come in to take Bella's vitals. All he saw was her.

"I should have known that you wouldn't stay in Forks. You always try to help make things easier for everyone. You always have," he whispered to her. "That's one of the things I love about you, Bella. It's also one of the things that makes you such a great nurse. So you need to get better. You have patients that need you, family and friends, too. I need you."

"Edward?"

He looked over at the door and saw Rose. "Hey, come on in."

Rose walked over to Bella's bedside and leaned down to kiss her friends cheek. "Come back to us, Bells." She stood up again and looked at Edward. "Charlie made arrangements for you to stay in here with her. Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

Edward nodded. "Tell him thanks for me, Rose."

She nodded and then left the room to join the others as they continued their vigil. No one had any plans to leave anytime soon. They all wanted to be there when Bella woke up and to help Edward.

Alice stared blankly at the wall. She was worried about her friend. Things had never been the same for them after she had gone after Jasper while he was dating Bella. She was praying that perhaps this would be the push they needed to rebuild.

Jasper stared at Alice, wondering what she was thinking. He couldn't imagine life without her, so he could only imagine the pain that Edward was feeling. None of them were stupid. They all knew that Edward and Bella were in love with each other. They also knew why Bella had never taken the chance. It was all his fault. If he had just been honest with her all those years ago, Bella and Edward would be together. Instead, he had been selfish.

Emmett leaned against the wall and stared at the picture in front of him without really seeing it. He wondered if it would be inappropriate to run out and get some food; he was starving. Not that he wasn't concerned about Bella—he was—but his stomach was louder.

Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie sat back and watched the kids. They knew that this was hard for them, especially since it was Bella. She was the glue that kept them all together. All at once, they closed their eyes and said silent prayers.

**AN: Another short one...I'm sorry. Leave me your thoughts.**


	12. Ch 11: Making Amends

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

AN: I feel like I should clarify something. A reader/reviewer pointed out to me that you can't go to med school right out of high school. I would like to take a moment to say that I know that, however for this story to work, I NEEDED for Edward to be doing his residency. So, lets just say, for FICTION'S sake, that after his breakup with Heidi, Edward threw himself into his studies and fast tracked into med school and then into his residency. Remember, this isn't real life, it's fiction. Thanks!

Special thanks to my beta, toocute24. She makes sense of my nonsense.

Chapter 11

Making Amends...

It's been said that comatose people dream. If that was true, then Alice was certain that Bella was dreaming. As she sat by her friend's side, she watched Bella's eyes roll beneath her closed lids. Edward had left for a much needed break, and also to talk to his attending to find out what he needed to do about his residency. Under the circumstances, he was in no condition to be practicing medicine on patients.

Alice picked up Bella's hand and squeezed gently. "Bella, Edward will be back soon. I hope that me being here is okay. I know that things between us haven't been right for a while now, but you have to know that I would give anything to have us back. I miss my friend. I know that you've been here and that I could talk to you, but…" she sighed, "…it hasn't been the same. Rose is who you call now. Edward is who you lean on."

Alice felt a tear slide down her cheek and hastily wiped it away. She didn't deserve to cry.

"Alice?"

She looked over to the doorway and saw Edward standing there. "Hey. Did you get everything worked out?"

"What's wrong, Ali?" Edward asked, ignoring her question.

"Nothing." She plastered on smile.

"I'm not buying it. Tell me." Edward sat back down in his chair after softly kissing Bella's forehead.

Alice shook her head. "So much time wasted," she mumbled.

Edward cocked his head at her. "What?"

"I said, so much time wasted."

"What does that even mean?"

Alice looked down at her feet. "If I hadn't done what I did in high school, you and Bella would be together already."

"Alice, I…"

"Don't try to deny it, Edward. We can all see it. Hell, the only ones who don't know how you feel about each other is you and Bella," Alice told him.

Edward sighed. "Even if that's true, Alice, how is it your fault?"

"If I…if I hadn't moved in on Jasper all those years ago, Bella wouldn't be worried about her feelings for you."

"Worried? How?" Edward was confused.

"Come on, Edward. The six of us were inseparable…then Emmett and Rose paired off and Jasper asked Bella out. If he and I had been honest with her, we wouldn't have ruined our friendship and she wouldn't be scared of ruining what you two have."

"But, Alice, you didn't ruin your friendship. You guys are still friends." He looked up at her and then lifted his eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

She shook her head. "Not like we were. We'll never be like that again. Sure, we talk, but Bella has always held herself back from me. I know that I fucked up, but I just don't know how to fix it."

"Alice, it's been five years. I think that Bella has let it go by now," Edward tried to assure her.

"I wish I could agree with you, Edward, but I can't."

The pair was silent for a minute. Edward was the first to speak. "Look, Alice, you're right. I love Bella—I always have—but she isn't the only one who was scared. I was, too."

"What did you have to be afraid of, Edward?"

He scoffed before he answered her. "Really, Alice? What if I told Bella that I love her and she rejected me? I would have ruined the one relationship that means the most to me." Edward held up his hand when Alice would have interrupted. "Don't get me wrong—I value the friendships that I have with all of you, but with Bella it's different."

Alice nodded her head. "I understand that. I always felt that with Jasper. I'm only sorry that I went about it the wrong way."

Edward leaned over Bella's prone form and touched Alice's hand. "I forgive you, Ali, and I know that Bella will, too."

She looked down at her friend and squeezed Edward's hand. "I hope so."

~~FHL~~

Minutes turned to hours and hours became days, but Edward had no concept of that. He maintained his vigil next to Bella, only leaving to give Charlie some time with her and to shower and get something to eat. It was four days after her accident when Dr. George felt that the time had come to wean her off of the drugs.

"It could take a day or two for her to come around. We'll have to wait and see," Alistair explained.

Charlie cleared his throat and asked the question that no one else wanted to. "What about lasting effects? Brain damage?"

Carlisle placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder as Alistair answered. "We won't know that until she's awake, Charlie."

Charlie nodded and looked at his shoes. Alistair wished that he could give them some definitive answers, but he just didn't have them. Unfortunately, all they could do was wait.

After receiving the news, Edward once again found himself in the chapel.

"Lord, it seems as if I have talked to you more in the last few days than I have in the last few years. But if you could see fit to bring my Bella back to me—to all of us—I would be eternally grateful. We need her, Lord. More than you know…" He hung his head down just as voices sounded behind him.

"Amen," was said collectively from his family and friends.

Esme stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her son. "Bella is going to be fine, Edward. God wouldn't have let her survive the accident just to take her from us now. Have faith, Sweetie. You'll get your time."

He knew that she was right. All he could do now was rely on his family and his faith…and wait.

AN: Leave me your thoughts. Until next time.


End file.
